dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Don't you see!
Don’t you see! (¡¿No lo ves?!) es el segundo tema de cierre de Dragon Ball GT. Fue compuesto por Seiichiro Kuribayashi, escrito por Izumi Sakai, con arreglos por Takeshi Hayama e interpretado por la banda Zard (a la cual pertenece la letrista fallecida). Es utilizado durante los episodios del 27 al 41. Letras Traducción al español Estas palabras deben salir suavemente, como cuando le estoy escribiendo una carta a un amigo. Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para que nos lleguemos a conocer. Para pensar que mi familia son las únicas personas que no me traicionarán. Estoy simplemente solo. Amar es pedir ser amado. Sé que si me di por vencido al creer que sería más fácil, pero… ¡¿No lo ves?! A pesar de que espero y oro por los milagros y recuerdos, todavía me preocupo un poco. ¡¿No lo ves?! Mi hábito de ser fría, es porque tengo miedo de ser herida. El silencio mientras esperaba en la parada de taxis, eran tan solo cinco minutos, pero se sentía mucho más largo. Exagerar las cosas, y cansarnos de nosotros mismos, nuestro amor se desvaneció, era algo que no esperábamos… ¡¿No lo ves?! Nuestras insignificantes peleas demuestran que ambos estamos determinados no para perder, por lo que es un alivio. ¡¿No lo ves?! En lugar de ver un montón de personas distintas, prefiero estar viendo a todos por igual. Envíale mi amor. La rosa nunca se desvanecerá. No quiero decir adiós. ¡¿No lo ves?! Nunca me preocuparé, esta noche, me recostaré a descansar, esta noche. Tú sabes, lo hago por ti. ¡¿No lo ves?! Vamos a tener el aroma de la ciudad que nos dio a luz. Si caminamos entre los árboles del parque en la puesta del sol... ¡¿No lo ves?! No importa la cantidad de apuro que tengan los demás en el mundo, mantente unido a mí. Japonés 友達に手紙を書く時みたいに すらすらと言葉が出てくればいいのに もう少しお互いを知り合うには時間が欲しい 裏切らないのは家族だけなんて 寂し過ぎるよ　Love is asking to be loved 信じることを止めてしまえば楽になって分かるけど Don't you see! 願っても祈っても奇跡思い出 少しは気にかけて Don't you see! ちょっと覚めた振りをするくせは 傷つくのが怖いから タクシ乗り場で待ってた時の沈黙は たった５分なのに ものすごく長く感じた 無理をして疲れて 青ざめた恋は予期せぬ出来事 Don't you see! 小さな喧嘩で 負けず嫌いな二人だからほっとしたの Don't you see! いろんな人を見るより ずっと同じあなたを見ていたい (Coro) (Fin del coro) Don't you see! I'll never worry, tonight I'll lay me down, tonight You know, I do it for you Don't you see! 生まれた街の匂い くれかかる街路中を二人歩けば Don't you see! 世界中も誰もがどんなに急いでも 私を掴まえていて Japonés romanizado Tomodachi ni tegami o kaku toki mitai ni Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni Mou sukoshi o-tagai o shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante Sabishisugiru yo Love is asking to be loved Shinjiru koto o yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete Don't you see! Chotto sameta furi o suru kuse wa Kizutsuku no ga kowai kara TAXI noriba de matte 'ta toki no chinmoku wa Tatta gofun na no ni Mono sugoku nagaku kanjita Muri o shite tsukarete Aozameta koi wa yokisenu dekigoto Don't you see! Chiisana kenka de Makezugiraina futari da kara hotto shita no Don't you see! Ironna hito o miru yori Zutto onaji anata o mite itai (Coro) (Fin del coro) Don't you see! I'll never worry, tonight I'll lay me down, tonight You know, I do it for you Don't you see! Umareta machi no nioi Kurekakaru gairojuu wo futari arukeba Don't you see! Sekai-juu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo Watashi o tsukamaete ite Versiones Este tema de cierre solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 27 al 41 de Dragon Ball GT. Personajes * Androide Número 18 * Baby ** Baby Vegeta * Bra * Bulma * Boo Gordo * Cell * Chi-Chi * Dende * Freezer * Giru * Son Goku (niño, adulto) * Son Gohan (joven, adulto) * Son Goten * Kaio-shin Anciano * Kame Sen'nin * Kibito-shin * Krilin * Marron * Mr. Satán * Oolong * Palace * Pan * Piccolo * Puar * Trunks * Umigame * Vegeta * Videl * Oob * Yamcha Transformaciones * Super Saiyan * Baby Vegeta * Freezer Forma Final * Cell Perfecto * Baby Vegeta Objetos * Auto de Kame-Sen'nin * Esferas del Dragón de las Estrellas Negras * Nave espacial Lugares * Tierra ** Kame House ** Playa ** Casa de Gohan ** Ciudad Satán ** Montaña ** Juegos de Cell * Planeta Namek * Nuevo Planeta Plant Curiosidades * Aunque en Japón Hitori ja Nai deja de trasmitirse tras el episodio 26, en Latinoamérica se siguió utilizando a pesar de que la versión visual se cambió por la de los otros tres temas de cierre, incluyendo este, que el cliente Cloverway decidió no doblar. * En junio de 2006, Izumi Sakai (la cantante y letrista de está canción) fue diagnosticada con cáncer de cuello uterino, que terminó extendiéndose a los pulmones, a pesar del tratamiento. El 27 de mayo de 2007 murió a la edad de 40, juzgado como muerte accidental, del resultado de una lesión en la cabeza tras una caída de tres metros por una escalera de emergencia resbaladiza, por la lluvia del día anterior, durante una caminata matutina en el Hospital de la Universidad de Keio, donde había recibido un tratamiento de quimioterapia. Su madre dijo a la revista Friday que ella tomaba paseos en la rehabilitación y la locación, y que el lugar dónde cayó era su favorito para meditar. * Cuando Goku camina como adulto delante de todos al final, él se ve de una altura inferior a la mayoría (sin mencionar a Pan, Bra, Marron y Giru). *Es la única canción de Dragon Ball en alcanzar la primera posición de los Oricon chart en Japón. Referencias Véase también Temas de cierre en:Don't You See! ca:Que no ho veus! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball GT